An Untold Fairytale Nalu fanfic
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: Jude and Layla king and queen of Fiore have a adorable baby girl Lucy Heartfilia after an incident resulting in the queen death the king kept Lucy Im the castle she was never allowed to go outside but one day a rival kingdom the Nevirians who killed queen Layla attack the castle. Lucy Gets caught up in a fight with a Nevirians and luckily gets saved by salamander Natsu Dragneel
1. prologue

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **A Lost Fairy Tale**

 **Prologue**

Jude and Layla Heartfilia king and queen of Fiore give birth to a beautiful baby girl, Princess Lucy. A week after Princess Lucy's death a rival kingdom the Neviriansraided Fiore starting a massive war. King Jude leaded his army to fight leaving his wife, newly born daughter and 7 years old son, Atsuko in the castle with very little guards.

However Nevirian spies were in the castle disguised as guards and servants they kidnapped the queen and the princess. Layla and Lucy were imprisoned in the Nevirian castles dungeons and were used as hostages to use against the king.

Layla protested a lot the Nevirian king got annoyed and…well lets just say Lucy fell asleep as her mothers heart stopped beating. Fiore's army somehow managed to defeat the Nevirians; when King Jude found Lucy and his dead wife he was devastated. After that incident the king made his castle bigger and kept princess lucy in their she was never allowed to go outside of the castle and only left his most trusted guards and servants with her 16 years have past and lucy had been known as the invisible princess everyone knew of her existence but had forgotten her name and don't know what she looks like.

 **A/N: Sorry this prologue is short it's my first time writing one**


	2. Chapter 1

**Au** **thor P.O.V**  
Shinning high in the sky the suns light beamed through the glass window of princess Lucy Heartfilia, the lost princess (even though everybody knew where she was). Lucy yawned and stretched her arms. A dark blue bluebird flew into her room and onto Lucy's shoulder; she smiled today was her eighteenth birthday and hopefully her chance to go outside her castle for once.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Today was my eighteenth birthday. father said that I might be able to leave the castle but he said that he might change his mind so I shouldn't get my hopes up but I hope he does let me. I would love to see and meet my subjects, see the shops, see a whole bunch of things I wouldn't see in the castle. I have read so much I just want to see those things with my eyes instead of reading about them in a book I just can't wait.

I got changed out of my nightgown and into my long pink dress and tied a small pony on the side of my blonde hair. Afterwards I called out my celestial spirit Plue and carried him in my arms. I strolled into the dinning room and ate breakfast. The maids and servants said 'happy birthday' to me bringing a smile upon my face.

My father and brother finally came I ran up to my brother and gave him a hug  
"Happy eighteenth birthday little sis" he smile  
"Father can I go outside the castle you said that I could?" I asked with a beam on my face  
"No you cannot" he replied raising his voice and looking me in the eye for the first time in weeks I don't know what I did wrong but my father doesn't really show his love to me he never smiles at me nor does he congratulate me on anything if he ever talks to me its always about acting like a proper lady, boring right. he has always adored my brother over perhaps because he is the eldest or just because he's a boy and I'm a girl.

"But why!?" I shouted "if anything happen i can always call my celestial spirits and I have got my whip I'm old enough to look after myself you know!"

"Lucy Heartfilia you don't use that tone of voice at your father!" My father yelled bringing his hand up to slap me he has slapped me many times before. I shut my eyes waiting for the hard impact but didn't I feel anything I opened my brown eyes and saw that my brother grabbed father's hand preventing him from slapping me.

"Atsuko what are you doing!?" Father yelled

"You can't just keep getting angry at Lucy just because she looks a lot like mother remember she is your only daughter"

"Don't you tell your father what to do!"

"Lucy is my sister I'll protect her no matter what'

"Onii-chan" I mumbled

"Lucy will obey what I say okay!" Ordered my father in a stern voice

"I hate you father!" I yelled tears rained down my skin "don't I have free will I'm your daughter not your slave, you know what I don't see you as a father nor a king, I hate you!"

My father slapped me across the face it felt like a sword slicing into a human body. I held my hand to my face the pain sting like hell. Tears fell down my cheeks. I glared at my father then ran outside into the courtyard. I tore a red rose of its stem its prickles poked into my skin. I started tearing the rose apart petal from petal I didn't know where to take out my anger if It was at my father I know he would just punish me.

"You shouldn't hurt a rose" said a husky male voice, I turned around

"Who are you?" I asked the male was wearing a grey cloak so I couldn't make out his face but I did see salmon hair sticking out, an unusual hair colour I must say.

"And may I ask who are you?" The boy replied

"I'm princess Lucy Heartfilia and can you answer my question?"

"You will have to that out if we ever meet again" the salmon hair then disappeared over the castle wall

"Hey, wait!" I called out

"Princess Lucy" shouted one of the guards "is there anyone here?"

"No, no I was just talking to myself" I lied today doesn't feel like a birthday actually all my birthdays don't feel like birthday if anyone would make me happy is my brother, my celestial spirit friends and the maids and butlers who help out here I see them all as friends if only my father wasn't horrible and my mother was still here perhaps my life could be a lot happier and not just family drama everytime I see my father. Just as I was about to leave I caught sight of something sparkling under the bushes i walked towards the object and picked it up it was a red necklace of the sign of the wizard guild sign fairy tail I read about it in my books I always wanted to go there but it would be pointless even if I were allowed out of the castle I would never find it is said that the fairy tail guild disappeared long ago. I slit the necklace in my pocket where did this necklace come from especially one with the fairy tail symbol? Could it be from that boy he was standing there not long ago?

 **A/n hey reader what do you think of the first chapter? I hope you guys enjoy this if you are looking for a highschool NaLu story check out my other NaLu fanfiction highschool lovers**


	3. Chapter 2

I slid the necklace in my pocket where did this necklace come from especially one with the fairy tail symbol? Could it be from that boy he was standing there not long ago?

I sat crossed legged on the lush grass and gazed at the ruby symbol of Fairy tail.

"Princess Lucy" spoke a female voice I put the necklace back in my pocket "are you okay? Your father treated you quite harshly"

"Don't worry Spetto-san" I replied "I sort of got used to the way he treats me"

"If you say so... But remember if you need someone to talk to I'm here and so is everyone else" I smiled warmly at Spetto

"I know that, all of you are like family to me."

Suddenly there was an explosion coming from the west wing of the castle.

"There's been a break in" Shouted one of the guards  
"Its the Nevirians!" Shouted another

"Princess Lucy" called one of the guards whose name was Satoshi "we have to evacuate you should to Spetto-san"  
Spetto replied with a nod  
"Stay safe Lucy I'm going to distract them" she said before running towards the direction of the explosion  
"Spetto-san you better stay alive" I shouted to her  
"We must go princess" said Satoshi I nodded and followed him. It may be a bad situation but at least I can go outside the castle. I heard a gun shot. I froze. My eyes widened. I clutched onto one of my keys. Satoshi had just been shot... Directly in the heart. He fell to the floor and his blood oozed out.

"Princess... G-go...run... Get out o-of here... I'm sorry...I couldn't protect y-you" he said with his last few breaths.

"So you're the lost princess" said the man who shot Satoshi I'm guessing he is most likely a Nevirian solider "well aren't you beautiful a perfect bride for our prince"

"Bride? I'm sorry but got the wrong idea" I replied giving the Nevirians solider a death glare  
"I'm sorry but its already been decided by our prince and king"  
"I will decide whom I get married to not by bastards like them"  
"How dare you talk about our royalty like that... You will learn your place once we take you to our country"  
"How dare your king murder my mother and I'm not going to your disgusting country I heard what goes on there you don't like people disgracing your country but in the end its you who Is disgracing it"

I was about to call out Virgo but that solider grabbed both my wrists with one hand I tried to brake free from his grip but he was too strong.

"I was told not to hurt you but your making me loose my patience"  
"Scum" I hissed. The Nevirians solider kicked me hard in the rib. I coughed up blood and screamed with agony. He kicked me again but harder he kicked me again and again and again and blood kept gushing out of my mouth. My fathers slaps and punches don't compare to the pain from these kicks. I have admit I would rather be slapped by my father

I was close to going unconscious but i wasn't going to do as they say I had to get away... Somehow.  
"Someone save me" I muttered quieter than a whisper  
"Sorry did you say something?" Asked the solider "did you just say you surrender?"  
"Never... I can't give up" even though I said that it was hard to keep my eyes open

"Talons of the fire dragon!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Fire hit the solider sending him into the rock wall. I dropped to the floor. I barely had enough strength to stand I looked to the direction from where the fire came from. I saw the cloaked pinkette from before who I'm assuming has some relation to fairy tail. His hands lit up in flames. His magic was strong, stronger than mine that's for sure. Feeling his magic power makes me shiver. His fire created wind around him making his cloak come off. He was handsome. His spiky salmon hair was more clear to see and he had onyx eyes. He was also very muscular. He wore a white scarf (which seems wired for this weather) and a sleeveless black jacket, clearly showing his muscles.

"I'm all fired up" he said as his lips curled into a smirk.  
"W-who are y-you" stuttered the Nevirian solider as he stood up, clearly trembling. Blood dripped down from his head. His eyes were filled with fear as if he saw a monster. Did he see the pinkette surround by flames as a monster?  
"I'm Natsu Dragneel I'm what you call a dragon slayer..." Replied Natsu

 _"He knows lost magic... For him to know dragon slaying magic that must mean he met one... This must mean dragons exist" I_ thought

"...and I'm also a fairy tail wizard" Natsu replied

 _"My hunch was correct"_ I thought

"Fairy tail" the solider stared in disbelief at Natsu "But we destroyed the guild... There has been no news about it in 7 years"

Natsus bangs hid his eyes so it was hard to tell what emotions he was feeling his whole body lit up in flames from head to toe. He walked towards the Nivirian solider.  
"So you were the ones who attacked us... You destroyed our guild, our home... You killed 5 of our members, you took the lives of our nakama ... Whoever hurts someone from the guild will never be forgiven ... At least not by me" Natsu was just inches away from the solider. His flames grew larger and brighter. His onyx eyes were full of hatred and anger. His magical power increased.


	4. Chapter 3

His flames grew larger and brighter. His onyx eyes were full of hatred and anger. His magical power increased.

Natsu punched a fist of fire into the Nervirian soldiers face. He now had a large burn across his face it wasn't a pretty sight. We heard a group of Nevirian soldiers running down the hall.

"I don't think you would beat the other soldiers some of them are really powerful wizards" smirked the solider as he coughed up blood

"Hmph I'm Fairy tails strongest wizard" Natsu grinned. Natsu scooped me onto his muscular arms and ran up the tall castle wall then jumped over I wondered if he was also a ninja. He carried on running into a forest. The soldiers were hot on our trail but Natsu seemed to know his way around and lost them. We soon came to a halt at a cave.

"We'll stay here for the night princess...urm" Natsu said trying to figure out my name  
"Its..." I began to reply but he cut me off  
"Don't tell me I know it...its...its...your name is...".  
"No one knows my name apart from the people in the castle, everyone else had forgotten"  
"So your the lost princess I heard about once" he said with a toothy smile  
"Yeah, You come to the castle and you didn't know"  
"Yep... I just completed a job near here and I smelt food which brought me to your castle" just a second ago he was really serious and now he seems immature.  
"Natsu right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it possible for me to join fairy tail?"  
"Sure you can join" Natsu ruffled my hair  
I beamed and hugged Natsu tightly "really thank you so much I've always wanted to join I have read so much about it"  
"Can you... let's go... I can't...breathe?"  
"I'm sorry" I loosened my grip. Natsu catches his breath.

Natsu went to go look for some food; he was gone for some time. I remembered the fairy tail necklace in my pocket I took it out and stared at it.  
"This must be Natsu's then" I said to no one in particular  
"Actually it belongs to a close friend of mine" said Natsu who startled me, his eyes were filled with sadness and so was his voice  
"Sorry"  
"You don't need to be Luce"  
"Luce?"  
"Do you have a problem with me calling you that?"  
"No" I shook my head and smiled warmly  
"Well you'd better be some sleep Luce we have a long journey tomorrow... I'll keep watch for any soldiers"  
"Night Natsu"  
"Sleep well princess"  
 **Sorry this is short chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

Well you'd better get some sleep Luce we have a long journey tomorrow... I'll keep watch for any soldiers"  
"Night Natsu"  
"Sleep well, princess"

Its been 4 days since the attack, 4 days since I've had to leave my home, 4 days since I met Natsu, 4 days since I've started traveling with him.

"You're going to need some new clothes, Luce" said Natsu  
"Wait why?" I asked  
"Do you think normal people wear clothes like that?"  
I looked down at my long pink dress made out of silk which was now torn and dirty, Natsu was right the clothes I'm wearing makes it obvious I'm rich even if my dress is in a bad state it wouldn't fit in with the crowd.  
"Wait here Princess I'll go get you some new clothes" Natsu said he ran towards the village not far from here "I won't be long Luce" he shouted  
I laid on the green grass and looked up at the clear blue sky the sun shone high and turned everything of touched into a glistening gold. Birds soared across the sky it seemed like they were having a race. I shut eyes for a minuet and ended up going to sleep.

 **Natsu POV**

I strolled through the green grass. I had a bag in my hand and a piece of freshly baked bread in the other which made its way into my mouth. I caught sight of Lucy lying on the grass up ahead as strolled closer I realised she was asleep. A small tear dropped out of Lucy's closed eyes; I wiped it away. I pulled her hair behind her ear and creased her cheek it felt soft and gentle. She groaned and turned to the other side.

"Trying to avoid me are ya?" I chuckled. I got Lucy to face me. I lay down on the grass and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards my chest. My hand ran through her soft blonde hair. I soon fell asleep with Lucy in my arms.

***time-skip***

My onyx eyes opened and I realised something was missing I jumped up realising Lucy was gone I turned my head left and right there was no sight of her.

"Lucy!" I shouted  
"Yes Natsu" she replied I turned around and saw Lucy walk out of the bushes and trees. She was wearing the clothes I randomly picked out, she looked really cute in those clothes.  
"Thanks for the clothes" she said "how much did it cost I'll pay you back?"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"We're going to staying at a hotel in the nearby village"  
"A hotel I always wanted to see one" Lucy exclaimed  
I laughed slightly Lucy is like a child who is starting to explore the world she was locked up in a castle for most of her life never seeing life outside the castle walls. The only way she could learn about the life beyond was by reading about it. I found it weird when she got excited about things I mentioned until she told me that she was stuck in that castle.

 **Lucy POV**

I skipped on the pavement, inhaled every scent and glanced at everything. This was a whole new world for me. I saw children playing joyfully amongst themselves and different types of people.

"Luce wanna go in any shops?" Natsu asked me a smile clearly on his face "I'll get you anything you want"  
I replied with a nod, a large smile curled its way onto my lips. I went in every shop I saw. I looked at everything in the shops I heard Natsu chuckle a couple of time every time I got excited some people also gave me looks but Natsu would glare at them averting there attention somewhere else I guess its strange getting excited over things people see everyday though its my first time seeing these things. We came across a jewelry store I looked through the window and eyed a particular necklace it was as if it beckoned to me. The necklace was a gold heart with a small sapphire heart in the middle .

"Want anything princess?" Natsu asked following my gaze  
"No thanks" I replied. Natsu then looked at the orange sky  
"We should head for the hotel its getting pretty late"  
I nodes in agreement we walked forward I gazed at the necklace until I couldn't see it.

***Time-skip***

Excitement flowed through my body as I stood with Natsu at the train station he seemed stressed for some reason.  
"Is something wrong Natsu?" I asked him, his sweat dropped  
"Its just that my biggest enemy..." He began to say then paused for a while "is transportation"  
I laughed  
"Not funny"  
"Yo, flame brain" spoke a male voice from behind I turned around and saw a topless man no older than Natsu. He had navy blue hair and onyx eyes like Natsu's.  
"Hey ice-princess" Natsu replied and glared at the topless male who glared back suddenly the air around them had an uncomfortable feeling of tension.  
"Is he a friend of yours Natsu?" I asked already knowing what the answer would  
"Yep, he's Gray Fullbuster and a member of fairy tail" replied Natsu  
"Whose she?" Gray asked  
"I'm Lucy Heartf... Urm I'm Lucy" I replied  
"Lucy's going to join the guild" added Natsu  
"You're going to enjoy it there just stay away from flame brain" gray smirked looking at Natsu who glared at hi  
I giggled  
"Come on let's get on the train"  
"Okay"  
"Im not going on the train" said Natsu about to make a run for it but he was grabbed from his white scarf by a pretty girl with long flowing red hair wearing a suit of armor  
"You're getting on the train Natsu" she said dragging him onto the train  
"Is she also part of the guild?" I asked Gray  
"Yeah she's the famous S class wizard of fairy tail Erza Scarlet" Gray replied  
"S class wizard she must be really strong" I muttered under my breath  
"You know what Natsu is famous for?"  
"What?"  
"Destroying things" Gray looked up at the sky "I feel like we're missing someone"  
I heard a cry from behind I turned my head and saw a blue cat flying towards us...wait flying!  
"That's who we're missing; Happy"  
"You guys are so mean you forgot about me" he cried "are we going to leave Natsu?"  
"We found him he's with us" I stared in disbelief at the blue cat he could fly, talk and he is blue is he even a cat?


	6. Chapter 5

**Lucy POV**

"So you want to join the guild?" Asked Erza  
I replied with a nod  
"Watch my boots man" said Gray, lifting his feet up  
"T-trans...port...ation" mumbled Natsu now I know what he meant when he said transportation was his enemy "What type of magic do you guys use?" I asked  
"Im an ice wizard so I use creation magic" replied Gray  
"I think Grays magic is pretty" added Erza "anyway I use requip magic"  
"And my magic is to fly" said Happy  
"What magic do you use Lucy?" Asked Gray  
"Summoning magic i'm a celestial wizard"  
The train soon came to a halt.  
"Guess we're here at Magnolia city" said Erza  
We walked of the train apart from Natsu who fell of the train and was still feeling sick

Once Natsu felt better we headed of to the guild.  
"We're back" shouted Natsu  
"Did your job go well" smiled a pretty girl with long white hair and beautiful blue eyes  
"Yup because we lost flame brain so nothing got destroyed" replied Gray smirking  
"You destroy stuff too squinty eyes" said Natsu glaring at Gray  
"Your eyes are squinty themselves" replied Gray glaring at Natsu  
"Hi there I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira" smiled Mira  
"I'm Lucy" I replied "I-I came to join the guild"  
Mira stamped my hand and there was pink fairy tail symbol I beamed  
"Your now a fairy tail member our master is on a meeting so your going to have to introduce yourself when he comes back"  
"Arigato Mira" I exclaimed gazing at the pink fairy tail sign on my hand.  
I looked over at Natsu and Gray they were still glaring at each other. it was clear the despised each other but I could tell deep down they cared about each other.

"Gray-sama your back" cried a girl with dark blue hair who was clinging onto Grays arm "Juvia was so lonely without Gray-sama"  
"Really?" Asked Gray it was clear he was feeling uncomfortable. Natsu sniggered at him.  
"Luce should I show you around Magnolia?" He asked  
"Thanks Natsu-san" I replied smiling at Natsu

***  
"Is that a boat?" I asked  
"You don't what a boat is Lucy" gasped Happy  
"I've never seen one in real life I've only read about them"  
"you wanna go on a boat?" Natsu asked "we could ride in one"  
"But you have motion sickness"  
"I know but your too cute princess" I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks  
"You lllike her" giggled Happy my cheeks went redder and I saw Natsu cheeks go pink like his hair  
"No I don't Happy... Not in the way your thinking of" Natsu tried hiding his face in his white scarf. I laughed a little.  
"Luce your going to need a place to live"  
"Oh right that skipped my mind"  
"Why don't you live with us Lucy until you find a place for yourself ?" Asked Happy  
"Thank you but I think I would be a problem for you" I replied  
"No you won't Luce" smiled Natsu as he ruffled my hair  
"Okay until I find a place for myself"

***  
We sat on a bench at a park I saw a boy round about 7 years old clean his little sisters face tears dripped from my eyes as I remembered memories of me and Atsuko I don't know if he is still alive or not whether I'll ever see him again. I felt a thumb wipe away my tears.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Happy with a concerned look on his face  
"Nothing, I was just remembering my brother" I replied. Natsu muscular arms wrapped around me bringing me into a hug  
"Don't worry Luce I'm sure he's fine" Natsu said reassuring me "you will see him again" he creased my cheek and stared into my brown eyes  
"You do lllike" Happy said  
"I do not" stammered Natsu his face turning pink and so did mine

We were heading back to the guild until we saw a huge crowd all huddled around a solider... He was...  
"He's a Nevirian solider" I gasped Natsu hid me under his jacket, my head was pressed against his chest. We walked towards him to hear what he had to say.  
"People of Magnolia your king Jude Heartfilia is dead and you now take orders from us Nevirians" the solider announced.'.  
"Prince Atsuko and the lost princess have escaped if they are found and brought to us there will be a 1 million Jewel reward"  
"The king can't be dead you're lying" shouted a man  
"We are not he is dead and you know take orders from us now"  
"We don't take orders from you we take them from the magic council" shouted a lady  
"What was the kings last words?" Asked another man  
"We thought you ask that his lasts words were that he loved his daughter and that he was sorry he beat her and locked her up in castle to protect her"

I tried to stifle my tears I found it hard to believe that he loved me. that he was sorry. that he locked me up in a castle just to protect me when he was the one being a threat to me. He beat me half to death. He was so horrible to me. He would always take his anger out on me. He never cared about me. whenever he saw me was only to discuss political matters and about me being presentable to make him look good. If he ever told me he was sorry or that he loved me which he didn't I would never believe him yet... I still love him even when I said I hated him I still loved him. When he would beat me I still forgave him. I wish my lasts words to him weren't 'I hate you' I wish I could have said 'I love you' then.


	7. Chapter 6

still love my father even when I said I hated him I still loved him. When he would beat me I still forgave him. I wish my lasts words to him weren't 'I hate you' I wish I could have said 'I love you' then.

"Luce... Your father did that?" Natsu asked  
I slowly nodded  
"I think we should go and tell everyone in the guild this news... Luce its your choice whether you want to tell everyone your actually the princess of Fiore or we could keep this between us but your going to have to tell the master this"  
"Lucy your a..." Happy began to shout before Natsu covered his mouth  
"Shh... Be quiet about this Happy"  
Happy nodded his head, I smiled at the blue cat.  
Tears gushed out of my eyes and Natsu hugged me tight.

***time skip****  
Its been 1 month since I have joined Fairy tail. Me, Happy and Natsu have been searching for my brother Atsuko we know that he is still alive we also found out he moves from place to place so whenever we find out his location he has already gone but I am going to find my brother.

"Inoue-San its been 1 month since you joined Fairy tail" said one of the guild members "so how is fairy tail for you?"  
"I love fairy tail everyone is always friendly and its fun going on jobs with Natsu and his team"  
"I'm happy to hear that" she smiled then walked towards her friends

I suddenly felt a body leap onto me from behind  
"Lu-chan!" Exclaimed my best friend Levy she is one of the members in fairy tail who knows my identity "how's your search going?" She asked  
"Good, well I like to think so" I reply "my brother is always on the move that every time we find his location he is already gone"  
"Well at least you know he's alive and your getting leads"  
"The search for my brother is going to put on hold for a while"  
"Huh why?"  
"I need to earn money for my rent"  
Levy giggled "Lu-chan when you find your brother are you going to go back to being a princess?"  
I shook my head "I never enjoyed that life and besides fairy tail has become the family I never had I can never leave it"

I walked home on the side of the road  
"Lucy-san watch your step you might fall" shouted one of the boat men  
"Don't worry I won't fall in" I replied

I remembered what the master told me 1 month ago

 ******flash** **back 1 month** **ago******

We were at the guild and Natsu told everyone. The moment Natsu said Nevirian some of the guild members eyes were filled with anger and some were filled with fear.

"If the Nevirians attack we will ready this time" said an old male voice  
"Okairi Master" smiled Mirajane  
"Gi-chan I got something to tell you" said Natsu

Natsu grabbed my hand and we went into the Masters office  
"What is it Natsu?" Asked the master " and I see a new face"  
"This is Lucy she joined the guild today" replied Natsu he held my hand and entwined our fingers making me blush "and she is also the princess of Fiore"  
"I had a feeling the moment I saw her" replied the master "you look a lot like Layla your mother"  
"You knew my mother?" I asked  
"Yes, she was a member of the guild she was also a powerful celestial wizard"  
"My mother was a wizard too?"  
The master nodded  
"My mother was a member of the guild that I have always wanted to join" a tear fell from my eye  
"Natsu does anyone else know about Lucy?"  
"Only Happy, you and me"  
"I see I'm going to tell Erza this and Mira too lucy its your choice to tell anyone else about your identity for now we need to give you an alias... Hmm...You will be now known as Lucy Inoue"  
"Hai"

 **End** **of** **flashback**

I am now known as Lucy Inoue I have to keep that in mind there were quite a few times when almost said my real name. My mother was a fairy tail and now so am I, I wish I could remember her. lots of people have said I look exactly like .  
"Luce!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards me  
I smiled and waved at him  
"wanna go on a job with us princess?" He asked  
"Sure I need to pay my rent soon" I replied "and don't call me princess in public"  
" sorry Luce I forgot you were an actual princess it escaped my mind"  
My cheeks turned pink I don't know what it is but recently when I'm around Natsu my heat won't stop beating really fast and I've keep blushing really easily around and I get jealous when I see Natsu with other girls.  
Natsu Dragneel what are you doing to me?


End file.
